darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-10-10 - A Wrong Turn to a Rendezvous
Corellia: Razor Grass Prairie - Beside the Ocean Here is a sample of the undeveloped, storm-plagued prairie of Corellia. Razor grass covers the land about as far as the eye can see in all directions. The prairie continues to the west and to the east, southeast and south is open ocean, the long line broken only by a small city along the coast. Across the prairie snakes a pair of multi-lane speederways. Repulsorbuoys bound the speederways on either side. At regular intervals there are control towers from which police droids monitor and regulate the endless stream of speeders travelling between Corellia's population centers. Vanixian Ascension arrives from Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Tuil stands out on the open prairie. This area is pretty flat and makes a good landing place. In fact, this particular section was where the Hutts landed. But in any case, he stands and waits in the morning light for those who will answer his call to join him in seeking out an infamous spice dealer who has taken refuge in the bowels of Corellia. Aldog enters from Razor End, not too far from his Corellian Manor. He is looking at his blaster to make sure it is securely strapped to his belt. He offers a greeting to Tuil. "Mornin' Tuil 'ol boy. So, what be da manner of evil we be disposin of taday?" Having landed a Consular Shuttle clumsily, Fiero steps out of the Ascension's loading deck and looks about, straightening his slightly damaged robes as he leaves the landing ramp with a single motion. He then approaches the Jedi Master. "Morning." Loser's Weeper arrives from Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Serendipity arrives from Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Tuil nods to Fiero and Aldog and checks his chronometer before looking back to the two men. "I chose this landing spot as it makes a good rendezvous for an approach to Corsica without revealing one's self to the spies of that city. I have word that there is an underworld thug who is hiding in the city and I intend to go in and root him out. But first, I wonder if one of you might volunteer to ferry us into the city itself to bypass the ocean?" Serenella blinks a little at the odd group when she emerges from her ship, but then she spots Liam and smiles. If kids can come, this can't be too bad... right? Aldog scratches his head. "Underworld Thug? Da cad, ah didn't know crime even existed anymore, not with da great Tuil be protectin everyone. I'd offer da falcon 'course, but its not really, uh, clean right now...lotsa dust." "If you mean by a normal ship, I could do it. If by that you mean a spaceship, though, you can use mine, too." Fiero turns to look in Corsica's direction, with a thoughtful hum. Tuil glances at Serenella and smiles her way. "Greetings to you. Gentlemen and lady, I think we have ourselves a ship. We'll take Fiero's to cross the ocean as he has volunteered. I foresee a short little trip for fact finding only. Nothing too dangerous." The stretch of razorgrass is interrupted by a few ships, a scraggly tree or two, and the occasional low-hanging cloud. A pleasant morning. A great morning, for those out and about. With a rustle of grass, a smaller figure enters the cleared stretch of grass. Fedora-adorned to protect the pale skin of his face, and simply-dressed for hiking, Liam L'hnnar, stares at the assembled for a moment, before asking, "What are all of you doing out here?" A heavy bag is draped over his shoulder, little grasses and other flowering plants poking out from its pockets. Kalira brings the Serendipity in for a careful landing, setting it down in a patch of the razor grass and powers the ship down a few moments later. She emerges from the shuttle no more than a minute or two later, pauses to seal it up again and strides towards Tuil at a calm if somewhat brisk pace, nodding to Aldog and Fiero. She spots the fedora-adorned young Liam and a smile forms on her face as she reaches Tuil's side, though doesn't speak immediately out of deference to the conversations already taking place. "Alright, Master Tuil. I need to get out of the mansion for a while, my husband is driving me crazy. I trust you on the not too dangerous-thing though.", she winks. Waiiting for them to troop aboard Fiero's ship. Aldog turns to Kalira. "Greetins Kalira, glad ta see ya again. Please give ye regards ta ye brother. I miss de 'ol chap." He turns to Tuil. "Alrighty, magical mate, looks like de calvary's been assembled. Let's go kick some criminal hindquarters." "Always glad to help." Fiero says, and turns to his ship, before producing a control remove. He presses on a button, and the landing ramp extends once again. "I trust one of you has some kind of connections with the underground. We might need it." Tuil glances at Aldog, but says nothing as he turns to troop aboard Fiero's ship. Aldog smiles a toothy grin...he looks out into space and starts whistling..."Sorry, did ah miss somethin important?" "Criminal?" Liam echoes, frown growing. "Is someone doing something unpleasant out here in the prairies?" His gaze inadvertently turns to Aldog. Kalira nods to Aldog as she says, "I'd be happy to, and it's a pleasure to see you again as well," before she turns to follow Tuil into Fiero's ship. She nods as well to the as-yet unintroduced woman and tries to place where her image is familiar from before she inquires quietly of Liam, "Collecting botanical samples or local herbs for medicinal purposes?" she can't resist asking. Serenella's gaze follows Liam's toward Aldog. It just happened. Fiero follows Tuil as well, in silence. You board Vanixian Ascension. Vanixian Ascension: Cockpit The interior of this splendid consular shuttle is, of course, dominated by the huge triangular transparisteel viewports of the cockpit, but the lavish and well-upholstered pilot and copilot's chairs are a close second, and the comfort cabin for the consular passenger is sumptuous beyond compare. It is said that Coruscant aristocrats find the Corellian model garishly overdecorated and over-appointed; but no one ever accused Corellians of minimalist tastes. Tuil sits down in one of the forward seats and puts a headset on to contact CorSec air traffic control to let them know he's taking off. The Jedi glances back and calls to Serenella, "I'll avoid the turbulence. Make sure you have a nice ride." Then he turns back as a voice comes to his ear and the ship lifts off. SPACE: Vanixian Ascension blasts off into Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Location: Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness Not much to see around here but stars. Ships: Vanixian Ascension CLS Serenella grunts at the news. "You better or young Liam here might deliver his first baby today." She gives Liam a very scpeptical look and settles into a seat with a sigh. Aldog shudders. "Let's all pray dat doesn't come ta know reality." SPACE - Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness: Vanixian Ascension lifts off the ground and slowly glides into the sky. Everything grows dark a moment as it passes through a cloud and then suddenly sunlight bathes the cabin as the ship emerges high over the ocean that separates the two continents. To the south is the Great Fjord and Corsica looking dark and foreboding. Fiero leans against the wall of his shuttle, unsheaathing his crysblade and polishes it with a kerchief. He holds the weapon against the light, and grins. Liam hesitates a moment, then replies to Kalira as he follows the others with a shrug, "Corellian Botany. We have to collect samples for class next week." Finding a seat, he casts a sidelong glance at Serenella. "Miss Valen's a capable doctor. In case anything happens." Aldog smiles. "Indeed Miss Valen is a capable Doctor. Gave her her first job, if me memory serves." He offers Kalira a wink and then checks his blaster to make sure it is ready for operation. COMBAT: Aldog wields his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster. Kalira nods solemnly in understanding, "One of my favorite courses, if I recall correctly," she adds before she also nods to his words, "I am, yes. Though I'm sure the lady would prefer to not have to do so out in the field, such as it is." A red light flashes on the panel as Tuil is speaking into his headset's microphone, "...Corsica CorSec, this is General Lindo, transmitting clearance code now." The Jedi checks the light and punches another button as he apparently compensates for a malfunction. Serenella looks a little relieved at the news and gives the unknown woman a smile. "Well, I hope nothing will happen. My husband would freak." She plaeces her blaster on top of bher big belly just in case and waits for them to land. COMBAT: Serenella wields her BlasTech S31 Sporting Blaster. SPACE: Vanixian Ascension proceeds to Corellia: Corsica Airspace. Location: Corellia: Corsica Airspace A city sits below sprawled to the south of a fjord and a neighboring hill. It is bounded on the west by the open sea and on the east by a massive spaceport with ships that fly down through and up into the ever-present clouds of pollution at all hours. The city itself surrounds a main avenue that is lit by neon colors. To the south are great towers of commerce, housing and industry. To the north, along the fjord and the hill, is the old city and various shanty neighborhoods. What dominates the entire city is the constant acid rain that falls thanks to the ocean currents and streams of pollution. Ships: Vanixian Ascension CLS "Just don't wear anything expensive down there if you don't want to lose it." Fiero recommends, and sheathes his crysblade. Certainly he doesn't mean his own heirloom weapon. "Other than that, let's stick together and stay quiet." Aldog chuckles quietly, but does not comment further. He looks out the viewport to watch the landing. "Corsica?" Liam stares out of the viewports at the city below. "What's going on in Corsica?" He looks back to the others and blinks at the sight of drawn blasters. ".. It's not /that/ bad down there." The boy huffs in protest. Kalira is only carrying some basic medical supplies, as always, and she secures what she has with a few calm movements. She buttons her jacket again then simply studies the view afforded of the city itself with quiet interest. SPACE - Corellia: Corsica Airspace: Vanixian Ascension is beginning its descent already as it flies amid the dark clouds of Corsica. In the distance amid the industrial haze and tall, but run-down buildings are faint lights indicating some kind of docking bay. The ship seems to be making for it. SPACE: Vanixian Ascension lands in Corellia: Corsica - Docking Bay. Tuil sets the ship down in the confines of the docking back and then hits various switches to shut down the main systems. He turns in his chair and looks back. "We're here. If you don't have one already, I have rebreathers. The air here will hurt if you don't have protection." Aldog raises his hand. "Sorry, Tuilo...let me rebreather in me other suit. May I uh borrow one?" Tuil passes a unit to Aldog. "Anyone else?" "I might need one as well, but do locals use those?" Fiero asks of Tuil, in earnest. "I mean, if we want to blend in..." He shrugs. "Please," Kalira says aloud with a nod. Tuil offers one to both Kalira and Fiero and nods at the question, "They do, don't worry about it. The style of the ones we have will match those of the public." Liam waves it off with a tight-lipped smile. "I'm used to the air here." Fiero takes the device, clasping it about his face and angles his head to the Jedi Master. "All right." Tuil waves for everyone to follow as he heads out. Corellia: Corsica - Docking Bay After entering through the heavy blast doors at street level on the east side, the square landing bay is reached by traveling down a short ramp that ends in the eastern alcove. The grey duracrete floor is about ten meters below street level. The landing bay itself is carved out of the dark-colored rock of the area and is open to the sky, allowing in the always-falling acid rain. Its floor and walls bear many burn marks from ships blasting out as well as scoring from the occasional blaster fight. Scattered around are various crates full of provisions as well as the refueling apparatus that are protected by tarps and awnings from the rain. To the north is a large alcove that gives way to a small office. Tuil steps out of the ship and looks around. The faint lights of the pad barely pierce the murk. On the approach in, CorSec advised Tuil that the Smog Alert was level five out of five and it shows. The Jedi turns, his rebreather over his mouth and his voice is muffled as he speaks, "I sense something unusual here. Stay close and don't wander off. If you get lost in the maze of alleys here, you'll probably end up as someone's lunch. Seriously." Kalira affixes the rebreather before following Tuil down out of the ship and she takes his warning seriously, casting a measured and reasonably wary look around then rests one hand on the medkit at her side, making sure she has a firm grip on it. Just in case. "I'm aware. Been here at one occasion before, for work. Sucks to be anyone who gets lost. Damn harvesters." Fiero glances sidelong at the mini-me version of Dash L'hnnar, then turns to Master Lindo. "Should I get a flashlight?" "There are some good hiding spots in those alleys," Liam says pleasantly, and returning a sly glance to Fiero, he adds, "They only harvest the off-worlders." Their delicious innards haven't been ruined by the thick smog and acidic rains of the slums. The boy reaches into his pocket to draw a small handkerchief, which he places to his lips. "No, we'd just stand out." Tuil shakes his head and then waves for the others to follow him as he heads for the ramp up and out. Aldog holds his blaster carefully and eyes the overall activity of the spaceport. "Keep an eye out for baddies." You head out through the blast doors and up the ramp. Corellia: Corsica - Old City Warrens The streets of the old city of Corsica are narrow and twisted, a result of fast growth, little or no city planning and sheer human ingenuity at cramming as many beings into as little space as possible. The streets and alleys are barely wide enough for for a few beings to walk abreast. They are no more than gutters as the sewers have long ago backed up. Garbage and refuse is scattered around randomly as old ladies open their windows and empty out their cans and buckets. In this part of town, the buildings themselves are solid brick and steel, a testament to the older, brighter times when this might have been a place of prosperity. The doorways and stoops are now hangouts for thugs and street urchins and if one is not careful, it would be easy to get lost and then fall prey to such riff-raff. It seems to be always raining here and the air is heavy with a mix of acidy mist and soot. Many of the denizens wear cheap masks and the worse off cover their faces with rags for at least some protection. "Especially with those fancy breathers," Liam comments through his primitive protective device. Out in the open air, the boy promptly pulls his fedora lower to cover his eyes. "Watch for the rain. If you value your hair." "I'm glad I don't." Fiero replies to Liam with a smirk, and he shrugs. "Harversters will have a hard time taking a kidney out of me while I still I have an oversized knife." The group comes out of the docking bay and makes its way slowly through the twists and turns of the maze of the inner city. It's like a bad dream: the walls themselves seem to be alive with mold and small animals that seem to survive here. Denizens appear and disappear in the murk without warning. The air is still and close and damp. And there is the acid rain that seems always to fall and leaves a burning feeling on one's bare skin. As they come around a corner, they suddenly run into a mass of beings shouting and yelling and shoving: "Get out of here! We don't need offworlders taking our jobs! CEC's trying to break our union and we won't give in. You hear that, WE WON'T GIVE IN! Scum Abyssins!" Aldog turns to the mass of beings and carefully examines their threat level. "Uh oh" Kalira prudently follows Liam's advice and tugs the hood up over her head, letting it settle in place so that it does not affect or obstruct her field of vision. The sound of shouting echoes oddly in the murky air, some of the mold actually gives off a nasty sort of glow that doesn't bode well for extended exposure. She agrees with Aldog's voiced sentiment with a nod, however. "Union, eh? Foreigners taking jobs from the natives?" Fiero asks of the Mini-Viceroy, then turns to Master Lindo. "Should we try to break it off or...?" "Maybe there's some ratweed around here," Liam chirps pleasantly through the maze of stone and filth. "I'll show those other students-- Ooh, glowmoss--." He breaks off to the yells ahead. "Oh, it's just a riot. Nothing to worry about, if you just agree with them." Advice, quickly whispered, muffled further by fabric. Then, just as quickly, he raises his voice, trying his best to fit in with his tailored (though messied) clothes. "Yeah! Down with the off-worlders!" Aldog shrugs. "Sure, bad people be offworlders. Ah be hatin de offworlders." Tuil holds up his hand to call a halt before they run right into the fight. The Jedi frowns and speaks quietly to the group behind him, calling, "Drat, this is the only street that leads to our rendezvous with our contact. Circling would take time we don't have..." Even as the Jedi explains, the pushing and shoving seems to be developing into something more as the more intoxicated humans bring out crude stabbing weapons to threaten the Abyssins. Another group of humans closer to the Jedi's party hear the voice of young Liam and frown at the accent. They turn their attention away from the Abyssins and start in the direction of the boy... "What the f--- is all this? Some pretty kid and his buddies on a social studies field trip?!" The leader snarls and looks to Aldog with distain. The Unemployed Thugs <5 of 5 Humans> engage the Imported Illegal Workers <5 of 10 Abyssins> in mass combat. The Unemployed Thugs charge, Hunting Spears at the ready ... The Imported Illegal Workers counterattack with Jaymbai Daggers ... CASUALTIES: Unemployed Thugs: 2 killed. Imported Illegal Workers: 2 killed. Aldog looks to the leader and aims his weapon. "Ye better be lookin at me with more respect ye small time thug. I crap bigger tings den you every morning. Savvy?" Behind the advancing thugs, there are squeals and screams as a street melee develops. Kalira doesn't spend time on offered words or bravado, simply takes a few measured steps towards Liam with the clear intention of placing herself in a position to offer some protection to the young man, if it proves necessary. As messy chaos starts to unfold she wears a grim expression of calm determination. "Step aside, Senator," Fiero advises Aldog as he steps forward. He stares at the leader of the approaching group, then towards Tuil for confirmation. FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and receive a vision: Fiero speaking calmly to the approaching group and them standing down Telepathic message: "Should I try this?" You think of Fiero ... FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Fiero and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: The approaching group (Xenophobes). You then transmit the telepathic message: "Yes, see if you can distract them." "Watch your mouth, bantha breath." A slap in the face to every proper Coronet manners instructor the boy has ever had. Corsican born, Liam lowers his handkerchief with only a small cringe at the pungent air. His other hand slips to his belt and the small pocket knife caked with mud there. "If ye spent as much time workin' as ye did drinkin' rat brew, they wouldn't need the Abyssans." Aldog continues to aim his weapon but does not yet fire. He looks over to Tuil. "Dis be yer city, magic mate, ah won't be a-firin unless ye give da word." The Abyssins lose two of their number. Knowing that if they get whittled down any further, they'd be defenseless in the streets, they bolt while they can, leaving their two wounded/dead comrades behind to be someone's dinner. The unemployed thugs cheer and high five each other despite losing two of their own. They're obviously high on something. They notice their friends approaching the Jedi's group and they move to support them. Meanwhile, the disgruntled xenophobes have a good laugh at Liam's speech. Imported Illegal Workers disappears back into the maze headed south. "We mean you no harm, sirs. Let us pass." Fiero says, with a charming smile as he extends a palm to the group, focusing into the Force. But does it have any effect yet? It's a matter of waiting and seeing. A trace of smile forms on Kalira's face, though the rebreather conceals the expression for the most part, giving Liam a subtle nod of support for his gumption though she adjusts the medkit so that it's tucked behind her and frees both of her hands. Her fingers curl slightly and she casts a measured look around in the muck and selects a few sizable pieces of junk that might well be useful as projectile distractions. Serenella has been hovering in the back, fingers tightly wound around her blaster. She looks relieved when one of the groups takes off and gives the next-best person, which happens to be Aldog, a nudge. "Can we move on now? This stink is making me sick..." Aldog smiles. "Sure thing, Lady Ser..." He looks over to Tuil. "Dis be yer party, mate. Where to?" Tuil smiles at the approaching thugs and lifts his hand a moment. In the distance, back behind the second group, something lifts up off the ground and flies in their direction. Tuil pulls his lightsaber at the same moment and calls out in a strong, commanding voice, "You're surrounded, disperse now or be destroyed!" COMBAT: You ignite your green lightsaber. Aldog smiles to the leader of the group. "Personally, ah be hopin ye choose de latter." Liam rolls his eyes, bundle of cloth returning to his lips to muffle a disgruntled mutter, "Always with the big theatrics and the light sabers. Fifty creds would have gotten them back to their liquor and out of our way." Suddenly not liking the odds of facing a lightsaber's light that pierces the murk and a bunch of well armed offworlders who don't scare easy, the unemployed workers hurl nothing worse than insults as they step back and then melt away the same as the Abyssins to avoid capture. Tuil waves Kalira forward, calling, "Check the injured, see if we can help them?" He glances at Liam and nods. "Maybe. Or they might have figured if we had fifty, we'd have a hundred and they would have rushed us to find out." Disgruntled Xenophobes climbs the hillside to the shanty neighborhood. Unemployed Thugs climbs the hillside to the shanty neighborhood. Seeming to enjoy Liam's humor, Fiero flashes the Corellian boy a wry grin. "You've got a very good point there, kid. What's your name?" Kalira moves forward as soon as Tuil calls for her, doing a quick visual triage of the wounded and selecting the worst of the lot and going to one knee beside the man, irregardless of the muck she's kneeling in. She cautiously withdraws the scanner from her medkit and does a quick but thorough sweep with the handheld unit and shakes her head slightly, "Severe head trauma and intracranial bleeding. The damage is too severe for anything less than.." she stops talking, her words wont mean much out here and she administers something that'll take the worst of the pain away before moving to the next of the wounded, finding this human has already ceased to be counted among the living. She sighs with regret, closes the bulging eyes and moves to the second Abyssian while calling to Liam, "The human there," she gestures to indicate, "has a nasty laceration along his hair line, see about stopping the bleeding and check him for concussion risk." Serenella looks between Tuil and Liam and rolls her eyes. "I would have paid them hundred to get out of here quicker.", she mutters and shrugs. "It's not like it's much money." It's worse when they're right. "Maybe..." the boy offers as his only sign of agreement to the Jedi's words. To Fiero, the boy returns a "Liam," followed by a lengthy pause as he scans their surroundings before softly concluding with "L'hnnar. You?" It is a brief introduction, the doctors orders pulling the child into duty. "Yes, doctor," Liam snaps into formality, free hand seeking inside his pack tools similar to the woman's own. "I've got some sealant and anticeptic. But, it's not going to do much - there's no real hospital here. Maybe, CorSec's offices - they've some cots in detention." He promptly gets to work as instructed. Suddenly, it begins! From the buildings towering overhead on each side, from the many windows of each building, there rains down upon the small group rotten fruits, rotten vegetables, pieces of durasteel, all manner of human filth. With it comes shouting and curses, "GET OUT, WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND! GO BACK TO YOUR SHIP AT THE DOCKING BAY. SCUM SUCKERS! TELL CEC THEY CAN STICK THAT LASERSWORD UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" COMBAT: You hurl an abandoned crate at Kalira -- but you try not to hurt Kalira too badly! FORCE: Kalira calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Tuil's flying debris hits and mildly wounds Kalira. FORCE: Kalira calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Kalira hurls a hull plate toward Tuil! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Tuil hacks through Kalira's flying debris with his green lightsaber. COMBAT: You hurl an abandoned crate at Fiero -- but you try not to hurt Fiero too badly! COMBAT: Fiero tries to dodge, but Tuil's flying debris mildly wounds him. COMBAT: You hurl an abandoned crate at Liam -- but you try not to hurt Liam too badly! COMBAT: Liam tries to dodge, but Tuil's flying debris mildly wounds him. Kalira's head snaps up as she hears the shouting and curses, instinctively hunching forward over the wounded Abyssian she's tending, taking the brunt of the falling attack and letting the filth rain down over her back. She braces weight with one hand, still protectively covering the wounded Abyssian even as she lifts her free hand and with a determined effort she alters the flight path of one of the bits of hull plate and throws it back in the faces of the attackers. "Fiero," is all that the Vanixian has time to reply before vegetables and other rotten foods and attempts to sidestep a small plaque of durasteel - but instead gets clocked in the head. "Ouch." Serenella decides that now is a good time to hide behind Aldog's back, her blaster drawn. She peers up from where the stuff is flying and fires a random shot into their general direction. "Eff off, feckers!", she yells, trying not to be hit with icky stuff. Tuil frowns as he swats away a crate flying at him and then kills his lightsaber to banish its light. "Get the wounded if they're alive. Let's get out of here!" COMBAT: You put away your green lightsaber. Hands occupied with cleaning the wound on the human's head, face twisted into a frown of concentration, Liam has but a moment to glance up at the shouting before catching a waste receptacle and its contents with his face. Spitting and sputtering curses that'd make a cantina hound blush, the boy promptly yells back to Tuil. "Let's!" Then, he looks to the Vanixian, looping one arm around the wounded human. "Hey, help me with this one!" "All right!" Fiero shouts, shielding himself from a rotten apple and deflects a banana peel just in time. Ignoring as other spoiled food articles are thrown at him, he moves to help the young L'hnnar, grasping at the wounded man's sides. "On three, let's lift him up. One, two..." Tall though she is, and reasonably strong as well, Kalira takes a few precious moments to figure out how to get the wounded Abyssian up off the ground without doing him more harm. At about two meters tall, the hulking, humanoid Abyssian with its long limbs and a single large eye that dominates it's greenish-tan forehead, and all of it's wicked looking scars to lend emphasis to it's life, she isn't sure she can carry him alone. Seeing no viable alternative she hastily repacks her medkit and hauls the being upright through sheer determination alone, drapes one of it's arms over her shoulders, hooks one of hers around it's waist and prepares to move out. Tuil moves to play rearguard as he calls out, "They're probably gathering more of their buddies to come get us! Head down the alley, turn left and then right. The docking back is there. Let's move!" You head down a ramp cluttered with refuse to some blast doors and then enter. Corellia: Corsica - Docking Bay Tuil comes into the docking bay's entrance and waits at the top of the ramp for everyone to come through the blast doors. As the last person is through, the Jedi hits the switch and the rusty doors slide closed with a grinding clank. "We're safe... For now. Let's get ready though. Is everyone here?" One-two- and the between the two, smaller and larger, the wounded human is hoisted up enough to be carried without much jostling. A pink-and-slime-faced Liam mutters his thanks to Fiero through the process. Once within protective durasteel, the boy looks over his shoulder, then to the others. "What about Dogface-- Dogma, I mean?" Serenella blinks a little. "Dogma was right behind me... er, in front of me. I don't know.", she says and shrugs, "We could leave him and save Lady Karin the cost of an expensive divorce?" Fiero nods to Liam. "He'll be fine." Serenella is given an odd look, "I wonder if he'd do likewise for your husband." he comments, then glances sidelong at Tuil. "Get ready for... what?" Tuil checks his chronometer and shakes his head. "We've missed the rendezvous with my contact. I'll have to arrange it all over again. We should lift off and get out of here before they figure out how to force the door or decide to come down from above." The Jedi doesn't look too concerned about the former boss of Nar Shaddaa. Serenella rolls her eyes at Fiero, but decides that the stranger isn't up to date with Coruscanti gossip and just smirks. "I'm all for leaving." By the time she gets the Abyssian to the fall-back position, such as it is, Kalira has a fair amount of the being's blood on her clothing, though she knows that the being will be able to regenerate, if not tampered with too much. She lowers the Abyssian to the floor, breathing a bit heavily as she does so and spends the next few moments cleaning up the wounds she can find. Some of the wounds look to be old and slow healing but she does what she can before looking up again, "He'll heal on his own, at this point." Fiero produces and tosses the docking remote control to Tuil. "Lead the way, I'll follow." Tuil waves everyone aboard. "Let's get out of here." He moves then to help Kalira with her man in boarding the ship. You board Vanixian Ascension. Vanixian Ascension: Cockpit Tuil climbs into his seat and puts on his headset. Making sure the hatch is closed tight, the Jedi hits a switch, does a quick pre-flight and then begins a quick ascent, taking off out of the docking bay with a bit more haste than regs allow. SPACE: Vanixian Ascension blasts off into Corellia: Corsica Airspace. Location: Corellia: Corsica Airspace SPACE - Corellia: Corsica Airspace: Vanixian Ascension shoots up out of the murk into the bright sunlight of the noontime sky, a sharp contrast to the dark the group has just escaped. Tuil even bobbles the ship a moment as he lets go of the controls to shield his eyes. But he catches his mistake and swings the ship around north towards the ocean and the great landmass farther on. Kalira is grateful for the help, and she says as much in a quiet voice once the Abyssian is settled in the ship. She seats herself beside the unconscious being, making sure that he's stable during the transit from the murky Corsica world. Serenella presses a hand to her mouth when the ship bobbles. Ewch. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on breathing. Though the shaky flight, Liam does what he can with his own patient. "Land closer to Coronet," the boy advises. "We can probably get the medical center to send out a speeder for these two..." SPACE: Cloud of Lightning enters the area. SPACE - Corellia: Corsica Airspace: Vanixian Ascension proceeds northward out over the ocean at high speed and swings down over the wilderness beyond. SPACE: Vanixian Ascension proceeds to Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Location: Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness SPACE: Vanixian Ascension lands in Corellia: Razor Grass Prairie - Beside the Ocean. Corellia: Razor Grass Prairie - Beside the Ocean Cloud of Lightning arrives from Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Tuil comes out of the ship and pulls out his comlink to call a speeder to come get the wounded. Then he looks around at his companions on the trip, looking as filthy and smelling as bad as he does and then shakes his head. "Sorry about leading you all into that. Nothing though a shower won't make better, right?" James Loro walks down the ramp of his ships and looks around Serenella narrows her eyes at Tuil. "A day trip to the spa would only be the beginning!", the Chancellor's wife huffs and shakes her head. "Remind me to not join you on your 'nothing too dangerous' field trips again!" Kalira observes Liam's skill in working with the wounded human and if she can catch his eye she offers him a solemn nod to silently convey 'good work'. She checks the wounded Abyssian again, sees that some of the shallower lacerations are starting to show signs of regeneration and shakes her head, "Amazingly resilient species," she murmurs. Tuil's remark actually makes her chuckle and glance down at her blood splattered attire and doesn't try to hide the wry smile that forms on her face. Tuil walks over to Serenella and nods. "Well, I didn't foresee running into a riot. But you're always welcome to join us. A trusty blaster is always useful." He nods to her and then glances at Kalira, calling, "The speeder is on its way from the casualty center." Liam nods his thanks in return, curtly, and leaves his patient to rest to poke his head out of the shuttle enough to get a long breath of fresh air and to look back over to the ocean and the city of slums beyond it. "Aww, I forgot to collect some ratweed while were there." Forgot, preoccupied with thrown matter and bleeding ruffians, same difference. Tuil pulls out his comlink again to inform CorSec to be on the lookout for Dogma. "Send in a reconaissance in force to cut him out if you have to." Serenella smirks at Tuil. "My husband would kill me if he knew I was here today.", she remarks. After a pause she asks: "Who's running this planet anyway?" "Excellent," Kalira says simply with regards to the speeder and calmly shrugs out of her jacket and sets it aside. She's cleaning the blood off of her hands as she glances up towards the blonde haired and blue eyed mother to be and says, "Felicitations, by the way, on your approaching motherhood. Have you determined yet the gender?" James Loro says, "Ahh I saw Dogma in the Old City Warrens a few miniuites ago. What's he done now?" The boy basks in the sunshine while he can, using a sleeve to clean the muck and blood from his face. To Serenella's words, Liam adds a mournful, "So would my father." However, unlike his first statement, the reply to the second is an indignant. "My father, that's who." Complete with a snort and everything. Tuil glances at Loro. "Dogma was separated from our group when we returned to our ship. What are you here for?" Serenella smiles at the unknown woman doctor and nods. "Thank you, Ma'am. Indeed we do, it's a boy.", she replies, placing a hand on her bump protectively. Liam's reply however, makes her eyebrows shoot upwards. "Oh really? Well, with the money he got from me for the Dreadnought alone he could rebuild all those dreadful slums and get some proper housing for the rabble there." James Loro shrugs "I was flying around and noticed the comsignals from several people I know nearby." "Your first, if I may ask?" Kalira says as she rises to her feet and steps forward, a look of friendly inquiry in her eyes as she offers one hand in greeting, "I'm Doctor Valen," she introduces herself easily. Tuil nods and shrugs at Loro. "Well, we've been to Corsica and back." The Jedi turns to see a speeder pull up and out of it climb several medics and a doctor followed by a med droid. Tuil turns to show them the way to the wounded, introducing Doctor Valen as he does so. Serenella takes the woman's hand in her free hand for a little shake. "Pleased to meet you, Doctor Valen.", she smiles, "I am Lady Serenella Jordain-D'hannen, you probably know my husband Rylas, Chancellor of the Republic. This is my second one, I already have a lovely little daughter called Tara.", she adds proudly. "Ah yes," Kalira replies, "though I don't believe we've been formally introduced," she adds with a nod to Lady Jordain-D'hannen. Anything further that Kalira might have said is cut short when the speeder pulls up. She gives a brief summary of the condition of the Abyssian and her observations of the wounded human that Liam worked on, outlining what measures have been taken thus far to address the nature of the injuries. Tuil checks his chronometer and looks to Kalira as the patients are loaded up and hauled away. "Doctor, would you be kind enough to give me a ride back to Coruscant. I'd appreciate it. Thank you everyone for your assistance. I'm sure Dogma will be fine." Kalira retrieves her jacket and her medkit and replies, "I'd be happy to. Allow me a moment?" she asks before crossing to where Liam is standing and she rests one hand on the young mans shoulder, "You did good work today. Your training shows and your mettle will serve you well, I look forward to seeing you turn into the doctor that you will become," she says in a quiet voice. "Indeed.", Serenella nods and when the doctor turns away, she also checks the time and sighs. "Oh dear, I should have been on Coruscant an hour ago... if you will all excuse me..." She hurries to her shuttle. Serenella boards Loser's Weeper. Pinky boards Loser's Weeper. SPACE: Loser's Weeper blasts off into Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Loser's Weeper goes to Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. "Um... thanks." He flushes a shade at Kalira's praise, averting his gaze. "I'll just ride with the speeder back to the medical center," the boy explains of his own departure. "Make sure these two get treatment and everything..." "Excellent," Kalira says again, "let me know if you need anything," she adds then turns and heads back towards Tuil and, in the same direction, her ship as well. She unlocks the Serendipity and waits for the shuttle to open before boarding the ship with one last wave. James Loro nods "I guess I'll see everyone another time You board Serendipity. Serendipity: Cockpit The interior of this splendid consular shuttle is, of course, dominated by the huge triangular transparisteel viewports of the cockpit, but the lavish and well-upholstered pilot and copilot's chairs are a close second, and the comfort cabin for the consular passenger is sumptuous beyond compare. It is said that Coruscant aristocrats find the Corellian model garishly overdecorated and over-appointed; but no one ever accused Corellians of minimalist tastes. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Testin, dis thing on?" COMSYS: (all channels) Tuil says, "Dogma?" COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Hi 'ol man. Just checkin out ye city...could use some liveliness" COMSYS: (all channels) Tuil says, "Do you need a ride?" SPACE: Serendipity blasts off into Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness. Location: Corellia: Sky Over the Wilderness SPACE: Serendipity proceeds to Corellia: Corsica Airspace. Location: Corellia: Corsica Airspace COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Nah, I'll just use da shuttle here. Mixin with da people be what 'ol Aldog's all about. Everyone okay?" COMSYS: (all channels) Tuil says, "If you're sure? Yes, we all got away." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Any killin? I'm here near a shuttle. May pop over ta me old stompin grounds of Nar. Any messages fer anyone der?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Cloud of Lightning, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Forgive me for asking but what would the group I saw and Senator Dogma need to run from?" COMSYS: (all channels) A soft, childish male voice says, "Have a safe flight, Senator Dogface-- Dogma." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Who dis be, mate? Aldog don't run from no one." Category:October 2008 RP Logs